Awakening
by NyxSchuyler
Summary: The Ancient, Volturi and Olympic covens must side with one another in order to stop the uprising of Markus and William. Along the way, relationships teeter on the line between love and destruction. For war... makes even immortal beings insane.


__

********

**Title: Awakening**

Written By: (mainly) BloodySwastika, BellaNyxViolet, and NyxSchuyler

**Type: X-over Twilight/Underworld**

Pairing(s): Aro/Bella, Alec/Reneesme, Selene/Michael, Alice/Jasper, Carlisle/Esme, and many more to be revealed.

Legal Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Underworld in anyway. (C'mon, if I did: half the Twilight guys would be bisexual and maybe _half _as awesome as Underworld vamps.)

Warnings: This fic strays far from canon most of the time. Also- Rated M for violence, lovely colorful language (mostly from Caius), implied pr0n and incest. (Yeah, you heard me, sweetie. Love it.)

* * *

_The messenger's steps were loud and echoed down the dusty halls. Torches that were fastened on stone walls threw grotesque shadows in his wake. Guards, dressed in modern apparel, inclined their heads towards him as he passed._

_In his bony hands, he clutched the letter of great magnitude. For now, all he could hope was that the current coven leader was acceptable for this type of duty. If this century wasn't the right one… well… the vampire world would be in deep shit._

_The messenger entered the foyer and looked in the direction of the adjacent surveillance room. The man inside had his feet propped on the dashboard and a nude magazine in his face; the picture perfect scene of utter laziness._

_The Guard glanced up, blearily. Noticing the messenger, he nodded and pressed a button. The large doors and the glass divider mechanically slid into slots in the walls revealing the gloomy space inside. Three elegantly furnished emblems were assembled on the wide floor while a lone, primeval throne was situated behind them._

_Resting in that seat of power was a woman. Her tall and slender build was swathed in a lilac dress that clung to her curves perfectly. Around the pale column of her neck was a metallic choker. Her mahogany hair was swept into a high bun. Piercing the pallid flesh of her back and arms were IV needles; the cords to which were connected to a majority of blood bags._

_Her expression was closed._

_The messenger kneeled before her. "My Lady…" He murmured._

_She quietly extended her hand. He was swift to hand her the sealed memorandum._

__

She tore at the wax seal with her thumb nail and glanced at it. Her lip curled in dismay. "The notion has been approved by the Vampire Council…" A sigh rushed past ashen lips. "So be it. You." She ended on a sharp note as she acknowledged him.

He gave a nervous start and was on his two feet immediately. "Yes, L… Lady Amelia?"

The Vampiress Elder gestured to the insignia on her far left. "Release Viktor's casket. I will commence the Awakening."

The messenger hesitated. His wide eyes drew to the half empty blood sacks that hung above her head to the other Vampire Lord's location and then finally upon her face. "Lady Amelia, you had been recently attacked and almost drained by the enemies-"

Amelia's eyes narrowed. "I am perfectly able to follow through with the ritual and do not require any further rest, if that is what you are incinerating. The Vampire Council, well…" The corner of her mouth twitched downwards into a slight frown. "… The representatives that managed to escape anyway… have all agreed that reinforcements from our… descended vampiric kin are necessary to do battle. I, myself, will be alongside Viktor during this skirmish."

The messenger bit his bottom lip. "Forgive me, my Lady, but the directives for the Awakening involves quite a bit of blood from you. And you are only halfway finished with processing lost blood-"

Amelia suddenly rose to her full height and he stumbled back. But instead of raising her hand or voice at him, she gave him a weak smile. "I can make do. Trust in me. Our world is worth more than my life."

He gazed into wise silver eyes and he swallowed the lump in his throat. "Your wish is my command, Lady Amelia." The messenger bowed deeply and headed towards Viktor's crest.  
He twisted the center 'v' into a full rotation and pulled back as the top mantle, along with a large coffin-like container, steadily ascended out of the floor. He rapidly arranged it so they could see the clammy and shriveled body in its confines.

He glanced back at his leader and suppressed a horrified gasp as she calmly ripped the needles from her form and walked towards him.

Her eyes softened when she spotted the figure inside. Then, she raised her wrist to her lips without taking her eyes from it. "Now…" The Vampiress Elder began, before her fangs sheared through her skin. She held her bleeding hand over a compartment and watched as the mechanism pooled the liquid into his open mouth.

"… This_… is the war you were so looking forward to, Viktor…."_

* * *

Alice shot up to her feet, gasping heavily as the vision pushed her out violently back into her room. Jasper steadied her and eased her anxiety only a little with his gift.

She was still breathing raggedly as though she had run a million miles as a human. The seer leaned against her lover and gripped the front of his shirt tightly. Her mind was still reeling over what she just saw. Who on earth were those people? They definitely did not resemble the Volturi. And… a war? From the clothes they wore, she was relatively sure that it was the current time. So… a war… that could be raging soon…? Between what and what exactly?

The questions were overwhelming. It didn't feel that great for even thinking about them, but…

"Alice?" Jasper inquired as she suddenly jumped to her feet.

Her golden eyes were filled with apprehension as she flit a glance at her mate. "Jazz, we need to talk to Carlisle. _Now."_


End file.
